User blog:BrianBerta/Top 7 Least Favorite Youtube Let's Play Channels
The "let's play" genre used to be great but it has gone rapidly downhill lately. There are still some channels which produce quality content but there are just some channels that I hate so much and I just don't understand why they have so many subscribers. In this article, I'm going to tell you why I dislike them so hopefully I can entertain some of the more mature people out there who aren't retarded fanboys. Now let's get to the list. 7. Pewdiepie I was originally going to put him at number 1 but then I realized that most of my hatred really goes towards his fanbase. He still sucks though. In his videos, he constantly screams and does so much immature crap that it can just be painful to watch at times. In other words, he is just a typical cliche youtube gamer. But by now, everyone has bitched about him so I'll keep my rant short. 6. Whiteboy7thst The reason he makes it on here isn't just because of his endless and repetitive CoD videos but because of his giveaways. The only reason he does that is to get featured more on youtube. He says that if his fans like, comment, and favorite his video then they'll have a chance to win. However, your chances of winning are about the same as winning the lottery so it's not at all worth it. 5. Sky Does Minecraft It's annoying watching his videos. They are so full of the same immature jokes that nothing feels original about any of them. They all feel the same. They are so full of fart and poop jokes that it can just be painful to watch at times. I honestly doubt that this guy has ever attempted to do something original for once in his life. 4. Thinknoodles This channels quality is so immature and stupid that I think that even most 10 year olds will find his videos to be childish. I can't even watch 2 minutes of any of his videos. He is basically the "Dora the Explorer" of youtube except 10 times worse. I strongly despise this content. 3. Kwebbelkop Here, I'll make this short for you. He is a guy with ramen noodle hair who squeals like a little girl and swears constantly at gta 5. All of his videos feel the same and nothing feels original about any of them. 2. Smike The reason I dislike this guy isn't just because I dislike FNAF. The reason I dislike him is because his FNAF videos are so uninteresting. As many others have pointed out, he has milked FNAF. None of his videos look interesting. Also, his channel has no variety. I really dislike channels that focus on one game. It can get very repetitive. Smike is clearly an over-obsessive fanboy and I hate his content. 1. DSP Gaming I'm surprised that anyone finds this total moron entertaining at all. He sucks at playing games. It takes him the longest time to get through the most simplist of video game levels. He sucks so much at video games that he has inspired a whole genre of videos called "This is how you don't play's". Also, the parts are very short. Sometimes they only last 7 minutes. His series can often have 300+ parts because of it. Also, he constantly says racially and sexually explicit jokes in his videos. He thinks that he sounds funny by doing so but in the end he just sounds very immature and stupid. This is my message to his fans: Please unsubscribe from him. There are hundreds of other let's play channels who play all the same games he does and they complete them much more quicker and they don't mess up every 2 goddamn minutes. However, this guy luckily doesn't get much views on his channel (I think that most of his subscribers are dead channels) which is good. So let's just hope that his shitty channel dies. If you want to see a complete depth as to why he sucks then check out That Creepy Reading's video on him where he tears him to shreds so small that they're microscopic. His video on him can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sLav4VTY0Q Hopefully, you guys found this to be entertaining. If you're a fan of any of these channels then that's totally fine. I'm just making this to let you guys know why I dislike them. Category:Blog posts